Running in High Heels
by wallACEwho
Summary: Nick/Jenny: He told her running in high heels was a bad idea.


Authors Note: I don't own either Primeval or Snow Patrol. If I did I would have a lot better things to do with my time than writing fanfiction

Not my best work but I wanted to write a Nick/Jenny fic. There's so much tension there something has to happen eventually.

**Running in High Heels **

Jennifer 'Jenny' Lewis tottered down the stairs of the Anomaly Research Centre to the ground floor rec room.

"Heels again I see" Nick said looking up from his copy of National Geographic.

"Don't start Cutter" Jenny muttered flopping down in one of the chairs "I'm not in the mood."

Before the banter could continue the deafening sound of Connor's Anomaly Detection Device reached the pairs ears. Getting up Nick ran to the detector closely followed rather more slowly by Jenny.

"What have we got Connor" Nick said as he entered the main part of the ARC facility.

"Not sure Professor" Connor replied taping at the machine's controls "But it's coming up around central London."

"Right" Lester said having walked in as Connor had been talking "I'll see to getting everything closed off then meet you there."

Nick nodded "right everyone" he called to the group of milling agents "let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later the team were roaring through the streets of London. "Can you give us any more details" Nick called from the front seat.

Connor sat in the back tapping furiously at his laptop "no unusually news reports" he replied "and claims of strange gases or anything like that."

"Damm" Nick swore "that means we can't get a handle on what might be coming through. It could be anything."

By the time they arrived the immediate area was cordoned off and security men were already patrolling the perimeter. The team showed their passes to the man at the barrier and were waved on through.

"Has anything come through yet" Nick asked the man standing nearest the anomaly.

"Nothing yet sir" the solider replied.

"Maybe we got lucky and it doesn't lead anywhere" Abby suggested cautiously.

At that moment Lester and Claudia walked up. "Right" Lester said "the whole area is cut off for five streets so do try and keep it contained."

"And I've convinced the papers that it's nothing but a simply gas leak" Jenny continued "not very convincing but it'll do for now."

Nick nodded "right" he said "spread out. Let's see if something had already come through."

A few minutes later the team had split up down separate side streets and Nick found himself accompanied by Jenny.

"Any particular reason why you're here with me instead of romancing the press" Nick asked.

"The more of us there are searching the more likely we are to find what ever it is" she replied without turning around,

"Fine" Nick muttered before stopping and stooping to look at the alley floor. Looking closely he saw several large footprints which had obviously been made by something very heavy. Following them he saw they went the way Jenny was heading. "Jenny wait" he yelled.

She turned "what do you want Cutter." Suddenly from behind her something reared up.

"Jenny" Nick yelled again launching himself forward and knocking her to the floor.

* * *

The first thing Jenny thought upon finding Nick Cutter laying on top of her was how handsome he was. However this was quickly replaced with anger. "Cutter" she screamed "what was that for."

"Do you know how cute you are when you yell?" Nick quipped.

Jenny just scowled at him "why did you that."

Nick pulled her to her feet and pointed to the creature behind them. Suddenly it turned and spotting the pair began to move towards them.

Nick grabbed Jenny's hand and began to move back the way they had came "come on" he said tugging at her arm "run."

"What is it" Jenny breathed as they ran.

"No clue" Nick replied taking a quick look over his shoulder "but it's defiantly from the future."

"Is that good new or bad news."

"Probably bad."

Suddenly Jenny tripped over a loose piece of gravel. Her high heeled shoes collapsed from under her and she hit her head on the curb. The last thing she heard before the world went black was the sound of Nick calling her name.

When she came back round she found herself in the back of an ambulance with Nick by her side. "What happened" she murmured groggily.

Nick smiled "Those heels of your's finally did you in" he said holding up the pair shoes "told you they weren't designed for running."

Jenny scowled "what was it" she said quietly.

"Some kind of future ostrich as far as we could tell" Nick replied "Connor and Abby dealt with it."

"What were you doing?"

"I was a tad more concerned about you," Nick was silent for a few minutes taking Jenny's hand in his and stroking the back of it with his thumb "the Paramedics said your going to be okay but they want to do some check up's at the hospital."

Jenny nodded "thanks Nick" she whispered.

"Anytime" he replied still holding on to her hand "anytime."

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Jenny was taken through for observation. Nick meanwhile waited around in the lobby eating snacks from the nearby vending machine. A little while later an orderly stuck their head out "is anyone here with Jennifer Lewis."

Nick looked up "I am" he said

The orderly beckoned him through. Walking through the double doors he quickly found Jenny's bed and standing beside it turned towards the Doctor. "How is she" he said

The Doctor looked up from his notes "Miss Lewis is fine. Simply a mild concussion. However I would like to keep her in overnight for observation."

Jenny shook her head furiously "Not happening" she said "sorry."

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds before speaking again "I could discharge you provided you had someone at home to look after you."

Jenny looked at Nick before turning back to the Doctor. "Could I have a few minutes alone with my friend please" she asked politely.

The Doctor nodded "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jenny turned back to Nick "I need you to help me" she whispered desperately

His face took on a questioning look "why?"

She looked away "look I'm not going to spend the night here but there's no-one at my house who can keep an eye on me."

Nick sighed "fine" he muttered "I'll help."

The Doctor returned at that moment "well Miss Lewis" he said "have you come to a decision."

Nick took a deep breath before speaking "She can come back with me."

"Alright" the Doctor said "I just need you to sign some forms and then you can go."

* * *

Half an hour later Nick was driving his car (which Abby had dropped off for him) to Jenny's house so they could pick up some of her clothes.

Drawing up outside Jenny climbed out and walked up to the front door Nick following behind her. Opening the door she walked upstairs leaving Nick to entertain himself for a few minutes.

Looking around the dinosaur hunter noticed that there were very few personal touches. There were a few books and a university diploma but no personal photos. Nothing to show a person lived there.

Walking further into the living room he noticed that there were several spots where pictures had clearly been but had now been taken down.

"They were of my fiancé and I" a voice said. Turning around Nick found Jenny standing behind him holding a bag "I took them down after we broke up."

"Can I ask why you two broke up?"

"He thought I was spending too much time at work. He wanted to know why I couldn't tell him about it."

Nick looked down "that everything" he said eventually gesturing to her bag

She nodded "shall we go then"

Taking the bag from her he led the way back to the car. The drive back to his house was uncomfortable and in an effort to alleviate the silence Nick switched on the radio.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

* * *

Eventually they pulled up outside of Nick's house. Getting out he opened Jenny's door before hefting her bag from the back. "Well this is home" he said leading her up the path and opening the door "it's not much but it's mine."

"It's nice" Jenny said stepping inside. Unlike her own house this place was littered with personal effects. There were photos everywhere of him and his friends and family. They were papers and magazines scattered haphazardly all over the place and even the odd piece of dinosaur bone.

Nick took the bag upstairs and dumped it in the bedroom before coming back downstairs. Walking into the living room he found Jenny reading the latest issue of National Geographic which had been on lying on the coffee table. "Hungry" he questioned

She looked up and nodded "famished."

"I'll go and see what I've got then" he replied.

An hour later the pair were seated at Nick's kitchen table tucking into a couple of plates of pasta. "So" Nick said winding a piece of spaghetti around his fork "can I ask what was annoying you earlier."

Jenny sighed "My mother" she admitted eventually "she wanted to know why I split up with Mark and if there is anyone else."

Nick swallowed "is there."

She shook her head "No there isn't. No time. Not with this job."

Nick laughed "tell me about it. I haven't had what you might call much success when it came to women. There was Helen who keeps trying to kill us and Claudia who disappeared." Suddenly the atmosphere changed and they both fell silent. "I'll be in the other room" Nick said standing up and walking out.

The evening was passed in silent companionship both reading and both saying very little. Eventually Jenny yawned "I'm going to head up to bed" she said "I'll see you in the morning."

Nick nodded "straight up the stairs first door on the left."

"Thanks'" she said "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night" Nick replied "Sleep well."

* * *

Later that night Nick got up and left the spare room in order to get a glass of water. Halfway back he heard the sounds of crying coming from his room. Sticking his head around the door he saw Jenny trashing round unconsciously wrapping the blankets around herself. Striding into the room he knelt by the bed and took her hand in his.

"Jenny" he whispered rubbing her hand "Jenny wake up."

Rolling over her eyes snapped open and she looked at him "where am I" she said quietly.

"My house" he replied "you took a fall remember."

She nodded "what happened".

"You were having a nightmare" he said shifting so he was sitting on the bed "I found you rolling around like nobody's business."

"I don't remember" she yawned rolling over again.

Nick got up and made to leave the room "Night Jenny" he said.

"Nick" she said quietly as he reached the door "would you stay with me."

Nick turned and watched her slide over to the other side of the bed. "Okay" he said before walking over and climbing in beside her. For a few minutes there was silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry" he whispered rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

"What for" she replied her back to her colleague.

"For mentioning Claudia" he paused before continuing "I shouldn't have done."

"It's okay."

Nick moved onto his side so he could stare at the woman next to him "I haven't thought about in a long time. Truth be told I've been too busy thinking about someone else."

Jenny rolled over and looked at him surprise evident across her face "who" she whispered.

"You" Nick replied before kissing her.

It took a minute for Jenny to realise what was happening but when she did she kissed Nick back with everything she had. Eventually the pair came up for air. "I love you Jenny Lewis"

"I love you too Nick Cutter" Jenny replied.

Nick put an arm over her middle, pulled her close and then laughed.

"What's so funny" Jenny asked resting her head on Nick's chest.

Nick smiled "At least you won't have to worry about your Mother any more."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
